Orgulho ou paixão?
by Danimel
Summary: Uma noite de bebedeira, um motel, e duas pessoas confusas. O que será que vai acontecer? Leve hentai!


**Notas do autor:**

 _Oi meus amores!_

 _Trago mais um quente one-shot pra vocês!_

 _É um presente pra minha amada amiga_ _ **beaut4ever**_ _, que é fã número 1 desse ardente e envolvente casal!_

 _Dedico também à todos vocês que leem, comentam e favoritam as minhas loucas histórias!_

 _Desfrutem! Boa leitura!_

 _Orgulho ou paixão?_

 _Era uma bela manhã de domingo. Milo acordou ainda atordoado pela quantidade de whisky que tinha tomado. Estava ali, sentado, naquela estranha cama, nu em pelo, olhando o ambiente ao seu redor. Era tudo muito bonito, sofisticado, mas sentia-se esquisito por não saber aonde estava. Escutou um suave gemido vindo do seu lado esquerdo e virou-se pra ver de quem se tratava. Pensou consigo mesmo que deveria ser mais uma daquelas garotas fúteis e vazias que encontrava pelas baladas da vida, as quais costumava levar para o motel mais barato, para divertir-se por somente uma noite. Mas parou em seco quando viu a linda e esbelta esverdeada que tinha em sua cama._

 _Era ela, Shina, a poderosa amazona de Ofiúco. Estava nua, com o seu perfeito corpo exposto aos seus confusos olhos. Não se lembrava direito do que tinha acontecido, e ficou ainda mais nervoso quando viu uma mancha avermelhada nos lençóis. Passou as mãos por seus azulados cabelos, tentando não se afligir com o que concluiu. "Deuses! Ela era virgem! E agora? Como isso foi acontecer?" pensou, tentando forçar sua débil memória a lembrar-se de algo._

 _Quando voltou seu olhar pra linda mulher, foi surpreendido pela mesma, já sentada, cobrindo seu corpo com os lençóis e o olhando tão confusa quanto ele mesmo._

 _Ficaram dessa maneira por algum tempo, até que ela se deu conta da rubra mancha que havia em seu lençol._

 _Ela nada disse, porém, seus assustados olhos e já cristalinos de lágrimas, diziam tudo. Estava silenciosamente desesperada, pois tinha perdido sua pureza com o homem mais mulherengo do Santuário. "Por Atena! O que foi que eu fiz?"_

 _Milo abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi interrompido pela linda mulher, que já estava de pé, enrolada nos lençóis, com um trapo nas mãos, que era o vestido que usava na noite anterior, e lhe falou com um tom bem áspero._

 _ **\- Vou tomar um banho, espero que tenha pelo menos a gentileza de me arrumar alguma coisa descente para eu poder vestir.**_ _– joga o trapo literalmente na sua cara, e o olhando com ódio –_ _ **Não se atreva a entrar! Quando sair conversaremos!**_ _– bateu a porta com violência, o que fez o rapaz ficar ainda mais nervoso._

 _Shina entrou no banheiro, e olhou tudo a sua volta. Era um lugar limpo, de muito bom gosto, com uma enorme hidromassagem, e uma ducha bem convidativa em um box bem elegante. Ficaria impressionada se fosse em outra ocasião, mas agora, só queria esquecer. Ou lembrar? Já não sabia nem mais o que queria._

 _Abriu o chuveiro, e deixou as águas mornas caírem por seu corpo. As lágrimas desciam de seus olhos sem que sentisse. Aos poucos foi escorregando pela parede, e sentada desabou em um convulsivo choro. O que faria? Como teria coragem de olhar pra ele outra vez?_

 _Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por algumas batidas na porta. Era Milo, que ignorando o aviso da moça, adentra o banheiro e diz sem emoção nenhuma em sua voz._

 _ **\- Achei sua calcinha, e pode usar minha camisa. Depois que sairmos daqui, passo no shopping e compro outra roupa pra você . Por enquanto vai ter que se virar com isso!**_ _– vira-se e sai, deixando a italiana atônita com tanta frieza._

 _Milo deixa o banheiro arrependido de ter sido tão ríspido com ela. Pensou em voltar, pedir desculpas, mas seu orgulho não deixou. Achava um absurdo, ele, como cavaleiro de Ouro, ser tratado daquele jeito._

 _Espera pacientemente ela sair do banho, e quando ela o faz, fica maravilhado em vê-la com sua camisa vermelha, que ficou como um minúsculo vestido, e uma pequena calcinha preta de renda, os cabelos bem úmidos, ainda pingando, que a deixava ainda mais sexy._

 _Sentiu seu corpo arder com essa magnífica visão. Ficou extremamente excitado, o que logo se fez notar, já que nu era impossível disfarçar tal fato._

 _Envergonhado, pegou sua cueca no chão, e tenta tampar seu avantajado membro. Shina desvia o olhar, e se senta na cama de costas para ele. Ele vai até a porta do banheiro e diz._

 _ **\- Também vou tomar um banho. Por favor, não saía daí! Você tem razão, temos que conversar!**_

 _Alguns minutos se passaram, e Milo sai de lá com o corpo úmido, com várias gotículas d'água espalhadas por seu divino peitoral, usando somente a apertada boxer que levou consigo._

 _Sentou-se na ponta oposta do colchão, e olhou a linda garota. Ela tinha uma expressão que era um misto de tristeza e preocupação. Ele aclara a garganta e começa a falar._

 _ **\- Se lembra de alguma coisa? Lembra de como viemos parar aqui?**_

 _Ela balança a cabeça negativamente. Ele então chega mais perto. Tenta tocar sua mão, mas ela se afasta um pouco mais, o que irrita o rapaz._

 _ **\- Estou tentando entender o que aconteceu, te confortar, e você simplesmente não colabora. Assim fica difícil conversar!**_ _– fala indignado._

 _ **\- Conversar pra quê? Entender o quê? Qualquer um sabe o que se passou aqui! Nós transamos! E pelo que eu saiba, isso não tem volta!**_ _– ri irônica –_ _ **Agora você pode contar pra todos os canalhas do seus amigos, como você conseguiu levar a insuportável Cobra pra cama, e com um bônus: tirou a virgindade dela!**_

 _O sangue sobe fervente à cabeça do grego, que se levanta, a pega pelos ombros e a encosta na parede. Ela se assusta, porém nada faz. Fica parada esperando o que vai acontecer._

 _Ele queria gritar, xingar, quebrar tudo o que tinha naquele quarto. Porém, deteve o seu olhar naquela tentadora boca, e não resistiu, dando um ardente e possessivo beijo na arrogante amazona. Ela à princípio se assusta, teme o pior. Mas sente que ele se acalmou, e começa a ceder ante aquele perturbador contato._

 _Ele percorre com suas grandes mãos o corpo de Shina, que desnorteada, não reage, se deixando apalpar pelo viril cavaleiro. Milo passa a beijar seu pescoço, descendo por seus ombros, e apertando seus seios ainda por cima da camisa, fazendo com que ela gemesse alto e abafasse um pequeno grito._

 _O homem fica extasiado, escutando seu sexy gemido, e desce suas mãos ao meio de suas torneadas pernas, passa por dentro da pequena calcinha, e coloca seus dedos estrategicamente na sua entrada mais do que úmida, deslizando-os para dentro dela._

 _A italiana tensa, mas sente um intenso calor tomar conta de si e instintivamente levanta mais a perna, aprofundando assim, o ardente contato. Ele movimenta seus dedos com calma, e vai aumentando o ritmo conforme escuta os sôfregos gemidos da garota. Ela crava suas unhas nos ombros dele, que não segura um grito de puro prazer, e faz com que se adentre ainda mais no molhado interior de Shina. Milo a sente quente e apertada. Sente seu másculo corpo arrepiar ao senti-la tão entregue e movimenta com mais força seus habilidosos dedos na doce intimidade da linda cobrinha._

 _Ela sente sua carne tremer e pequenos choques percorrerem seu belo corpo. Desce suas longas unhas pelas largas costas dele e grita sensualmente perto do seu ouvido. Teve um orgasmo, e por mais orgulhosa que fosse, gostou muito do que sentiu._

 _O escorpião a olhou com fogo nos seus ávidos olhos, sedento por ter a bela mulher em seus fortes braços. A abraça com força, porém ela quebra o aconchegante contato e se afasta do fogoso cavaleiro._

 _Ele fica sem entender, e se aproxima dela por suas esguias costas, passando suas mãos pelos delicados braços da Cobra._

 _Ela volta a chorar, pois em sua cabeça, só estava sendo usada pelo sexy homem, e se sente estúpida por ter cedido à sua investida._

 _ **\- Por que faz isso Milo? Não precisa fingir algo que não sente, pra tirar a culpa de sua consciência!**_ _– suspira chorosa –_ _ **Fique tranquilo, não vou te cobrar e nem exigir nada de você! Eu... só quero ir embora, e fingir que nada disso aconteceu!**_

 _Milo novamente se enfurece, e a vira pra si. Porém sua raiva logo passa em ver o lindo rosto da menina mergulhado em tristeza e dor._

 _ **\- Por que faz isso? Porque está sempre na defensiva? Isso tudo é por causa do que passou com o Seiya?**_ _– passa sua mão pelo macio rosto, e com o polegar, enxuga suas lágrimas –_ _ **Sei que não sou o melhor dos homens, também não tenho ideia de como viemos parar aqui, mas sou um cavaleiro e tenho a minha honra, e jamais vou dar as costas pra você! Já parou pra pensar que se não lembramos do que aconteceu, que dirá lembramos de nos proteger! Pensou nas consequências que essa noite pode gerar?**_

 _Shina sente seu coração parar. Não tinha pensado nisso. Ela leva as mãos ao rosto e chora sem parar._

 _Ele sente culpa. Se não tivesse uma péssima fama, talvez ela aceitasse sua companhia com mais facilidade. Na verdade, sempre sentiu-se atraído por ela, principalmente quando viu seu lindo rosto, assim que a lei da máscara foi abolida. Sempre quis se aproximar, mas seu grande ego o impedia. Acostumou-se a ter mulheres aos montes caindo aos seus pés, não iria se rebaixar a correr atrás de uma que amava outro homem, por mais bonita que ela fosse. Sentiu-se podre por isso._

 _A envolveu num caloroso abraço, e beijou cada uma de suas lágrimas. Ela deu um pequeno, porém sincero sorriso. Gostou de sua atitude. Por um momento sentiu-se segura, amparada. Olhou nos olhos azuis do Escorpião e disse baixinho._

 _ **\- Não quero a sua pena, Milo! A única coisa que eu queria nessa droga de vida, era que alguém me amasse de verdade!**_ _– suspira pesadamente –_ _ **Seria capaz de amar alguém que não seja a si mesmo? Seria capaz de me amar?**_

 _Olhou admirado para a bela esverdeada. Era uma mulher inteligente e perspicaz. O pegou no seu ponto mais fraco: seu egocentrismo. Ele acariciou seus ondulados cabelos, aproximou-se do seu ouvido e sussurrou._

 _ **\- Me deixa provar do que eu sou capaz! Me deixa eu mostrar que eu também posso e quero te amar! Deixa eu te fazer feliz, cobrinha!**_ _– falou o homem, despindo-se de todo o seu orgulho e altivez, e pela primeira vez na vida, deixando-se levar pela sinceridade de seus sentimentos._

 _Ela abre um terno e singelo sorriso. Encontrou verdade nas palavras do arrogante dourado. Pensou o quanto também era prepotente, e como deveria ser difícil pra ele se descobrir daquela capa de orgulho e soberba que possuía. No fundo, eles eram bem parecidos em suas personalidades, e o entendia bem._

 _Ele a tomou delicadamente por seu queixo e levantou seu rosto. Aproximou seus lábios aos dela, e a beijou com toda a paixão que sentia. Ela retribuiu de igual maneira, colocando também sua imensa vaidade de lado, se entregando ao inesperado sentimento que estava nutrindo por ele._

 _Paixão, atração, desejo. Não tinha como definir naquele momento, mas resolveu se jogar e confiar no lindo homem que a beijava como um louco, e saciar a vontade que seu corpo pedia._

 _Ele tira a sua camisa vermelha da sedutora amazona, e fica estático ao olhar aqueles seios perfeitos, redondos, rosados, com os mamilos duros pela excitação. Toma um deles com sua faminta boca, e o chupa com furor, serpenteando sua língua ao redor de seu bico, dando leves mordida neste, enquanto segura o outro seio com sua enorme mão, o apertando com bastante vontade._

 _Shina geme enlouquecida, estava em chamas, consumida pelo desejo de ter aquele maravilhoso espécime masculino dentro de si. Ele desce em uma trilha de deliciosos beijos por seu ventre, até chegar perto de sua almejada intimidade. Tira com cuidado sua rendada calcinha, e posiciona sua ávida língua em seu ponto mais sensível._

 _Ela puxa com força seus longos cabelos azuis, e arqueia seu corpo, sentindo um intenso prazer. Ele chupa, lambe, introduz sua língua voraz na encharcada vagina da italiana. Ela grita, geme, arfa como se sua alma estivesse saindo de seu corpo. Queria mais, muito mais de tudo aquilo que estava sentindo._

 _Ele pega as mãos da garota, e as leva ao seu majestoso, grosso e latejante mastro. Ela a fecha em torno deste, e começa a massageá-lo com bastante calma. Aumenta o ritmo conforme escuta os excitantes gemidos do escorpiano, e este, por sua vez, a beija com volúpia. Conforme o movimentos se intensificavam, Milo ia perdendo o controle, não iria resistir por muito tempo. Ele segura a mão da linda cobrinha, e interrompe a luxuriante carícia._

 _A toma pela cintura, e a coloca sentada em um aparador de madeira que estava à esquerda da enorme cama. Ela abre bem as pernas, esperando o dourado investir seu grosso pênis dentro de si. E assim ele fez. Colocou seu membro na úmida entrada de Shina e a penetrou lentamente, sentindo-a ainda bastante resistente. Ela, ofegante, se agarra a ele, enlaça suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, e o puxa para si de uma só vez. Grita num misto de dor e prazer, e ele urra como um animal feroz. Estoca seu falo com vontade na doce vagina da italiana, e mantém o frenético ritmo, fazendo com que ela arranhasse ainda mais suas musculosas costas._

 _Ele sorria feliz. Estava adorando todas aquelas maravilhosas sensações. Era muito diferente de sexo casual com uma desconhecida. Era sensualmente erótico. Tinha muito sentimento ali. Não sabia exatamente qual era, porém tudo era muito singelo e puro._

 _Ele não para de investi-la, pois sua apertada e quente intimidade instigava os seus instintos mais primitivos. Ela geme languidamente, enquanto é fortemente invadida pelo maravilhoso dourado. O Escorpião a sente tremer, ofegar, convulsionar. Uma arrebatadora sensação toma conta da fogosa garota. Era um poderoso orgasmo. Intenso, dilacerante._

 _Milo passa a mão por trás de sua nuca, e a beija com voracidade. Ainda dentro dela, a tira do aparador e senta-se na beirada da cama. Ela ainda está encaixada nele, altamente excitada por sentir seu latejante mastro dentro de si. Ele segura com firmeza sua cintura, e a ajuda a cavalgar no seu viril e delicioso pênis. Ele via sua sanidade se esvair, enquanto seu grande órgão era succionado e apertado pela ardente vagina da esverdeada. Aumentava a pegada de seus movimentos, e Shina arfava e gemia descontroladamente. Segurou-se nos longos cabelos do rapaz e sentiu seu corpo ter fortes e intensos espasmos, contorcendo-se sofregamente no falo do Escorpião._

 _Ele por sua vez, sente a quente intimidade da garota contrair fortemente. Não conseguindo mais se conter, derrama-se no úmido interior de sua amada Cobra._

 _Sim, amada! Porque, naquele momento ele a amou. Fizeram amor e não somente sexo. Ele estava feliz, pois no fundo, sentia muita falta disso._

 _Ela sente o mesmo, pois passou anos de sua vida nas trevas da solidão, e agora encontrou na pessoa mais improvável uma possível chance de ser feliz._

 _Deitam-se na confortável cama, onde ela se aconchega em seu largo e definido peitoral. Se dão vários pequenos beijos, e Milo indaga baixinho._

 _ **\- E agora cobrinha? Você quer ser feliz comigo?**_ _– abre um lindo e sincero sorriso._

 _O belo rosto feminino se ilumina e responde sem hesitar._

 _ **\- Sim! Eu quero ser feliz contigo, meu bichinho peçonhento!**_ _– dá uma gostosa risada._

 _ **\- Não se esqueça que as cobras também são venenosas!**_ _– diz selando seus lábios aos dela com muita leveza._

 _ **\- Então combinamos perfeitamente bem, Escorpião! Somos imunes um ao outro!**_ _– o beija com muita paixão._

 _E assim, passaram o resto do dia, se amando possessivamente, loucamente, como se todo o resto simplesmente não existisse._

 _Nunca se lembraram de fato o que aconteceu naquela noite de bebedeira, e muito menos como foram parar naquele luxuoso motel._

 _Porém, o mais importante, eles lembraram sempre: que foi ali, naquele quarto, que se despiram de todo o orgulho que os impediam de serem felizes, e se deram a chance de viver um novo sentimento. De viver uma tórrida paixão!_

 _ **Fim**_

 **Notas finais:**

 _E aí meus queridos? Gostaram?_

 _Sintam-se à vontade pra comentar e dar suas opiniões! Gosto de saber o que vocês pensam!_

 _Usei o termo esverdeada, para designar a cor dos cabelos dela, ok?_

 _Espero que tenham gostado!_

 _Até breve!_


End file.
